


Bad Vibrations

by GoringWriting



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Kidnapping, Episode Fix-it: s01e15 Destiny, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Episode AU: s02e15 Fellowship of the Spear, Slow Burn, Team Flash and The Rogues Work Together, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, Time Travel, asexual Roy Bivolo, for Hartley and Julian, trans!mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: What happens when the Spear of Destiny needs something other than an incantation to make it work. What happens if it needs some vibrations at the right frequency and there's only one man who Eobard knows can help?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taakoshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoshell/gifts).



Turning Len against the Legion, in Mick’s opinion, was the easiest thing he’s ever done. All it took was a couple whispered words about Nazi’s, because Len hates Nazi’s more than Mick does, a story of Thawne killing a mom in front of her kid, thank you haircut for telling the Legends that story. A few words about Len didn’t die for the heroes, but for Mick and a blue light flashing across Len’s eyes and revealing him as a mind controlled Len from the occulus and Len was ready to show the three assholes what happens when you mess with Captain Cold.

 

Mick will never forget the pained cry Eobard let out when he was hit with a blast from the cold gun, but damn his future tech and its ability to defrost him in seconds. One second Thawne was down for the count and the next he managed to snatch the Spear out of Rip’s hands and vanish with it.

 

“Dammit! Now what?” Rip says slapping his hand on the console when they get back into the Waverider.

 

“Gideon? Can you get a read on the tracking device?” Mick says and the Legends look at him.

 

“The what?” Nate asks.

 

“The tracking device Mr. Rory had me fabricate so he could put it on the Spear of Destiny,” Gideon supplies happily and brings up a map.

 

“WHAT?” the entire team shouts.

 

“I did not think Mr. Rory had the brain cells to think of such an idea,” Stein says and everyone stops dead when they hear the whirring of the cold gun.

 

“I’m sorry I must be hearing things because no one in their right mind would ever call my partner stupid,” Len drawls and Nate steals up and Amaya reaches for her totem.

 

“Wait we can’t kill him! He needs to go back in the timeline!” Ray says.

 

“Actually Raymond, I happen to be the Snart that died to destroy the time masters and I don’t care if you are making goo goo eyes at Mr. Tin Can over there, if he comes any closer I will freeze him,” Len says and Ray puts a hand on Nate’s shoulder to calm him down. Nate goes back to normal and glares at Len, who now focuses on Amaya.

 

“Len chill. Amaya’s cool. She’s just protective of us...like you,” Mick says.

 

“You know him?” Amaya asks hand moving away from her totem a tiny bit.

 

“Married his overdramatic ass,” Mick says giving Len a smile that most of the legends have never seen on him before.

 

“Says the man with the loud booming voice,” Len says lowering his weapon.

 

“MARRIED!!” The legends that know Len say in unison and Mick rolls his eyes.

 

“And they called me stupid,” Mick says and Len’s face goes from happy and warm to ice cold anger.

 

“THEY DID WHAT?” He shouts in a tone that they’ve never heard from him.

 

“Len, calm down. I doesn’t matter,” Mick says.

 

“The fuck it doesn’t Mick, you are a member of this team and they should have treated you with dignity and respect. For Christ’s sake, we work with criminals and they would never insult a crew member’s intelligence. Especially considering you were in mourning!” Len says.

 

“Wait the eating and drinking wasn’t a normal thing?” Nate asks.

 

“Who were you mourning?” Amaya asks.

 

“No, and me,” Len says.

 

“Who says I mourned you?” Mick asks trying to the lighten the mood.

 

“The bags under your eyes, the loss of muscle mass, I know you almost as well as I know myself and also you relapsed into comfort eating and drinking again? After we get the spear back you and I are heading to Gotham to have a couple talks with Harley,” Len says and Mick nods.

 

“I think I need that, Gideon’s been trying but she’s no Harley. Sorry Gid,” Mick says.

 

“I am fully aware that my attempts were not fully useful, but I kept you from ruining your liver by sneaking in bottles of non- alcoholic beer, and I am happy that you will receive proper help” Gideon says cheerfully.

 

“Wait you what?” Mick says.

 

“Gideon gave you non-alcoholic beer,” Len says with a huge grin.

 

“I am so lost,” Nate says.

 

“We’ll fill you in as we follow the Spear,” Sara says and they sit down and Sara plots a course for where the Spear is and they take off.

 

"So, what'd I miss?" Len asks looking at Mick while Sara tells Nate everything.

 

"This," Mick says planting a kiss on Len's lips.

 

** Meanwhile at the Legion of Doom... **

 

“Great, we have the Spear of Destiny but we still have no idea how to make it work!” Darhk snaps at where Eobard is gripping the spear in question and trying to brush off the last bits of ice. Leave it to Leonard Snart to double cross them when that partner of his managed to get a minute alone with him, not that it matters they still have the Spear and the Legends have no way to get to them.

 

“Relax Damien, Malcolm should be back soon with the key to making it work.” Eobard says as Merlyn comes in carrying a large tome.

 

“Is that it? We read a manual like it’s some sort of radio?” Damien asks. Eobard ignores him and Malcolm begins flipping through the pages and reads the ancient writing. His smile at having found all the necessary elements quickly vanishes.

 

“What is it?” Eobard asks impatiently.

 

“In order to use the Spear we need to create a certain frequency of vibrations through it then use the proper incantation,” Malcolm says and Eobard chuckles.

 

“Is that all? We can simply try all the frequencies,” Eobard says.

 

“No, the Spear will register any wrong frequency as an attempt to destroy it and will protect itself...lethally,” Damien says from where he is reading over Malcolm’s shoulder.

 

“I could build a device to read the frequency of the Spear,” Eobard says.

 

“That would take more time than we have, the Legends have managed to steal our pieces once already. I am not going to give them another chance,” Damien says and Eobard quickly calculates all the options.

 

“Then we get someone who already has the ability to read frequencies,” Eobard says face breaking into a malicious grin.

 

“What?”

 

“Before I was erased from time I had the chance to meet a very brilliant young man who later went on to create a device that can shear a person’s organs apart with the correct frequency. If anyone would be able to find out the correct frequency it would be him,” Eobard says.

 

“And this man will help us?” Damien asks and Eobard grins.

 

“Does it really matter if he does it willingly?” Eobard asks knowing that Damien isn’t one to let anything short of death stop him from getting what he wants.

 

“I suppose not. Let’s go, the longer we stay in one place the more time the Legends have to find us,” Damien says and he and Malcolm get into the hamsterball as Malcolm had dubbed it and Eobard takes them to the present day.

  
_ Time to go see my guy,  _ Eobard thinks to himself as they head through time.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Legends land in Central City 2017 after following the Legion there they immediately call Barry and Oliver and let them know what's going on because Barry has defeated Thawne in the past and Oliver has beaten Malcolm and Damien and they'd have to be idiots not to bring them in on this. 

Barry and Wally are the first to arrive followed by Cisco stepping out of a portal.

“SNART?” Cisco and Barry exclaim when they see him.

“See I knew bringing his 2016 self forward to help save Iris would lead to trouble!” Cisco says.

“Actually, I was trapped somewhere after the explosion. Thawne yanked me out and changed my memories,” Len says and both heroes look up at him.

“Thawne? As in Eobard Thawne?” Barry asks face changing from happy shock to a level of loathing none of them have ever seen on him and Cisco rubs at his chest nervously.

“Yes, he seems to be trying to fix it so that he is no longer I believe the term is time remnant,” Rip says.

“Wally, I want you to keep an eye on Iris,” Barry says and Wally pouts.

“I want to help!” Wally complains.

“No way, Thawne is dangerous. He won't hesitate to kill you or anyone for that matter. Besides Cisco and I have personal reasons for wanting to face him,” Barry says. 

“Fine, I will sit out this battle. But if you have to face him again I won't,” Wally says speeding off.

“Wow, he’s mad,” Ray says.

“How can you tell?” Amaya asks.

“Because he ran off without saying hi to his boyfriend,” Nate says knocking his shoulder against Jax’s.

“We’re not boyfriends,” Jax says.

“But you want to be,” Stein says and Jax looks at him.

“Psychic connection remember,” Stein says and Jax pouts.

“Okay, can we focus on the problem at hand. We have two ex-league members and an evil speedster. Where’s Oliver?” Sara asks.

“I’ll go get him,” Barry says flashing off and then returning with Oliver who is looking a little green around the gills.

“So, Darhk and Merlyn are here,” Oliver says and Sara nods.

“And Eobard Thawne, he’s the one you helped me with last time,” Barry says and Oliver nods.

“Okay, so where are they exactly?” Oliver asks and Sara pulls out the portable map and zooms in on the location of the spear.

“A gay bar?” Ray squeaks and Len and Mick’s heads jerk up.

“Scarlet what day is it?”

“Friday the…”

“Damn, the Rogues are there,” Len says.

“But why would they be after the Rogues?” Mick says.

“Hartley,” Cisco says and everyone looks at him.

“What do you mean?” Len asks.

“How much about Hartley’s life do you know?” Cisco says.

“According to him everything,” Mick says.

“Then you know Harrison Wells?”

“Yes get on with it, we have to stop them from activating the spear.

“Eobard was posing as Wells, he worked with Hartley for years,” Cisco says and Len’s face falls.

“Shit, we need to get them out of there,” Mick says.

“I’ll send out a code black,” Len says and quickly hits a few buttons on his his phone.

“Where did you get a phone from?”

“I left it in my room before I went to the oculus,” Len says as they reach the front door of the bar and head inside. They can’t see the Legion but Barry can recognize Sam’s clothes in the crowd.

“How do you know they’ll even pick up?” Rip asks.

“Because I assume they know I’m dead, so when they hear my ringtone they’ll pick up,” Len says and they see the various rogues look down and pull out their phones and immediately move through the crowd with a purpose heading to the bar.

“They’ll get Hartley out, we just have to keep the Legion off of them,” Len says as an arrow shoots up into one of the lights making several club goers scream and run for the door. 

“Damn, if he can get the place empty Eobard can zoom right in and grab him,” Barry says as everyone empties out leaving the legends, the legion, and the rogues exposed.

“What the hell was that?” Barry hears Mark shout.

“Shawna, Sam, get Hartley out now!” Len orders and Shawna grabs Hartley’s hand and poofs him next to Sam just as Eobard zooms through where they had been. Sam grabs Hartley and hauls him into the mirror behind the bar.

“Dammit!” Eobard hisses and turns towards Shawna angrily and misses the bolt of lightning that zaps him in the back sending him flying over to where Malcolm and Damien are standing.

“This is going to be a blast!” Both tricksters shout and release several bouncy balls that explode sending the two assassins flying backwards into a table.

Eobard gets up and runs at the trickster but Rosa’s eyes light up and Eobard stops dead and starts stumbling around unable to regain his balance. Rosa grins and moves out of the way so Mark can hit him with a tornado and Eobard gets up and flashes himself and the Legion out of the bar.

“Someone what to tell me what’s going on?” Mark says as Lisa launches herself at Len.

“You jerk! You go and get yourself killed and then come back!” She shouts burying her face in his jacket and Len wraps his arm around her.

“I didn’t go in there expecting to be killed Lise,” Len says and she recomposes herself and gives him half a smile.

“I’m glad you’re back Lenny, Mark tried to poison us,” she says.

“For the last time those cookies were not that burnt! Also can we focus on what just happened because I am positive that that’s the guy that tried to blow us up when we we kidnapped,” Mark says and Lisa rolls his eyes.

“You mean in prison,” Cisco says.

“I don’t recall talking to a lawyer or getting a trial, so I’ll stick with kidnapped,” Mark sneers.

“Sammy wants to know if it’s safe to bring Hart back,” Rosa says checking her phone.

“Have him take us to Hart,” Len says and Rosa texts it. Seconds later Sam pops out of the mirror and crosses his arms.

“So, how many of them am I bringing?” Sam asks indicating the gathered heroes.

“Unfortunately all of them, there’s some things we need to explain,” Len says.

“I bet, starting with how much danger Hartley is in,” Sam says grabbing Rosa’s hand, she grabs Axel’s who grabs James’ on and on it goes until everyone is linked together.

“Do not let go, I am not chasing anyone down,” Sam says and drags them though if feels weird but they finally come out in a livingroom.

“Hartley!” Sam calls out and Hartley pokes his head out from a secret trapdoor.

“Hey, welcome back from the dead,” Hartley says to Len.

“Thank’s Pipes, listen, we need to get you somewhere safe,” Len says.

“We could hide him at Star Labs,” Cisco says.

“One, I am never stepping foot in there again. Two, the security is laughable. Three, that’s where everyone would expect me to be,” Hartley says as Roy helps him out of the trapdoor and wraps a protective arm around him.

“What about the Pipeline?” Barry suggests and lightning crackles behind him and everyone except the Rogues jump away from Mark.

“Over my dead body are you putting Hart in there,” Mark says.

“Besides didn’t Thawne help design it?” Ray says and Cisco nods.

“Okay my turn for some questions. Who was that, what does he want and how does he know who I am?” Hartley asks.

“That was the Harrison Wells you knew,” Cisco says and Hartley laughs.

“No seriously, he came back in time, killed Barry’s mom, framed Barry’s dad, killed the real Harrison Wells after a car crash, killed me at one point but Barry screwed with the timeline because Mardon was going to destroy the city,” Cisco says.

“I what?” Mark says.

“You created a tidal wave and it destroyed Central,” Cisco says.

“That’s why you locked me up? You could have just told me about the wave and I wouldn’t have done it. My target was one man, not a whole city full of innocent children,” Mark says.

“Speaking of, why haven’t you gone after West?”

“Therapy, Harley is very good at what she does,” Mark says with a shrug.

“We all see her,” James says and Axel pops a twizzler into his mouth.

“Okay, let’s move this party to Star Labs for now, we need to be near anti-speedster weapons. Grab your go bags,” Len says and Mark opens a cabinet and they each grab duffel bags.

“Sam can you grab my T off my bed,” Mark says and Sam pops into the mirror.

“T? Wait...you’re…” Ray starts.

“Yes,”

“Okay,” Ray says with a shrug as Sam hands him a case and Mark slides it into his bag.

“Should we introduce ourselves or…”

“If you’re expecting ice breakers I’ll break some over your head,” Mark grunts as they walk into Star Labs.

“B...Flash, what is going on here? Why are there a bunch of villains, and a dead anti-hero in the cortex?” Julian asks from the exam table.

“Long story, listen you have a spare room at your place right?” Barry asks.

“Yes...I mean no,” Julian says eyeing the rogues warily.

“We need somewhere unknown to hide Hartley from an evil speedster,” Barry says.

“Bloody hell, how many evil speedster are there? And which one is Hartley?”

“Many, and the one in the Rent T-shirt...wait Hartley’s in a T-shirt, that’s an imposter!” Cisco exclaims and Hartley rolls his eyes.

“Cisquito, there is a difference between clothes for work, and clothes for clubbing, just because the difference alludes you doesn’t mean anything,” Hartley says and Julian laughs.

“Okay, he can stay with me, he seems fun,” Julian says and suddenly he’s surrounded by Rogues.

“If you harm Hartley in anyway at all we will kill you,” Mark says.

“Violently,” James says.

“Slowly,” Lisa grins.

“For weeks,” Roy finishes and they step back.

“I got your text B….what on earth,” Caitlin says walking into the cortex.

“Eobard, after Hartley, the usual,” Cisco says with a shrug.

“Oh,” Caitlin says.

“Caitlin, I want to offer my condolences for Ronnie, he was a good guy. Didn’t deserve to die” Hartley says.

“You knew Ronnie?” Stein says and Hartley nods.

“I was the only reason Cisco knew to go looking for you, everyone thought you and Ronnie were dead,” Hartley says.

“Okay, it’s getting late, Eobard tossed the tracker at the club. We should get some sleep,” Barry says and the rogues grudgingly nod. Julian goes to Hartley.

“I guess I should get us to my apartment,” Julian says.

“Neither you nor Hartley can be seen traveling, give the address to Sam and he’ll take you,” Len says and Sam holds out his hand. Julian tells him the address and they pop there and Julian falls out of the mirror making Hartley snort.

“Thanks Sam...If I need anything I’ll text you,” Hartley says.

“Just knock on the mirror Pipes, I’ll be in there all night,” Sam says.

“It’s not fair for Len to order you to do that.”

“Not an order, a decision. I’ll sleep tomorrow while everyone’s having a War Council,” Sam grunts melting back into the mirror.

“I guess I’ll show you to your room, mine is right next door. Don’t wake me unless you’re in danger of life or limb,” Julian says.

“Same goes for me,” Hartley says heading inside and into bed, after changing clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Julian wakes up at three AM to Hartley screaming at the top of his lungs and immediately gets out out of bed and goes to the door and bangs on it.

“Hartley! Let me in! What’s going on?” Julian shouts as Sam comes racing down the hall and grabs Julian and yanks him through a mirror without stopping and they tumble out onto Hartley’s floor and Hartley is thrashing on the bed shrieking at the top of his lungs. Julian rolls onto his feet and he and Sam rush over to Hartley.

“Hart! You need to wake up!” Sam shouts and begins shaking Hartley gently. Hartley wakes up with a jolt gasping for breath and Sam pulls him against his chest.

“Just breathe Hart. I’ve got you. He isn’t here to hurt you,” Sam says soothingly and Julian begins feeling like a third wheel.

“Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee? Alcohol?” Julian asks and Hartley smiles.

“Tea would be great, thank you,” Hartley says and Julian can tell his voice is a little hoarse. He goes to the kitchen and begins making the tea and even puts a little honey in it to help soothe Hartley’s throat, thinking about about how close Sam and Hartley seem to be.

He’s yanked from his thoughts by an insistent knock on his door and he peeks out of the peephole and sees Mrs. Needle, his neighbor.

“Yes?” Julian asks peeking out.

“I heard screaming. Is everything alright?” she asks worried.

“Yes, my house guest just happened to have a horrible nightmare. I'm terribly sorry we woke you,” Julian says and the eighty something year old smiles and relaxes.

“Don't worry dear, I fell asleep in front of the TV again and would have woken up in the morning sore. If there anything I can get for you and your...friend?” she asks smiling and Julian isn't sure why she said it that way but shakes his head.

“No, that's very kind of you, but I think we'll just have a nice cup of tea and go back to bed,” Julian says.

“Alright dear, if you need anything let me know,” she says and Julian shuts the door again but before it closes all the way he heads her sigh and say, “oh to be young and single again.” 

Julian freezes, there's no way she could be thinking what he thinks she's thinking. Could she?

Julian pushes the thoughts from his mind and returns to Hartley with the tea, which Hartley gulps down as soon as he can.

“Do you want to try sleeping again or are you not ready?” Sam asks rubbing Hartley's back.

“I... I don't want to be alone. Will you both stay here?” Hartley asks and Julian is surprised at how the hot headed little scientist he brought home is now quiet and meek.

“I'll go get some blankets for your boyfriend,” Julian says and Hartley bursts out laughing and Sam gives a small chuckle.

“What's so funny?” Julian asks face heating up with embarrassment. 

“Sam is with Rosa, and she definitely does not share. Besides I'm not even into Sam like that,” Hartley says.

“Oh sorry. I didn't mean to assume,” Julian says and doesn't know why he feels so happy about Hartley and Sam not being together.

“Don't be, you got Hart to laugh. Lord knows he needs it,” Sam says as Julian gets the stuff to make up makeshift beds in the floor.

Julian may not know Hartley well yet, but he had asked them both to stay. So, staying is what Julian is going to do. He takes his place by the foot of the bed.

“If that was funny you'll get a kick out of this, my neighbor thinks you're an  
...ahem... overnight guest,” Julian says and Hartley giggles.

“You're right that is funny Hartley says finally drifting off to sleep. Julian watches Sam propped up against the wall with a book before Julian drifts off himself.


	4. Chapter 4

They next morning Julian gets up and stumbles towards the guest bathroom and slips inside wiping sleep from his eyes and not looking up as he opens the shower door.

“Aaaaaah!” Hartley screams covering himself with a towel but not before Julian can see dozens of scars littering Hartley's skin, but he knows better than to ask.

“What's going on in here?” Sam says rushing in and freezes when he sees the scene before him.

“This is not what it looks like,” Julian says defensively, he's sure Sam is one of the less violent Rogues but he seems to have a soft spot for Hartley and Julian would rather not end up stuck in a mirror or worse.

“Start talking, now,” Sam says passing his jacket over to Hartley so he can cover himself.

I woke up and thought I was in my room. So I went to the bathroom when I opened the shower door not realizing that Hartley was in there,” Julian says faster than he's ever spoken in his life.

“Sure, and do you always shower fully clothed?” Sam says motioning to the Star Labs sweats Julian is wearing.

“I normally sleep in the buff, so I go straight from bed to shower,” Julian says and Sam sighs.

“I leave for five minutes to get Hartley toothbrush and you already nearly give Hartley a heart attack,” Sam says pointing his eyes skyward.

“I'm sorry Hartley. I promise it will never happen again,” Julian says but can't stop his curiosity about Hartley's scars.

“I hope not considering I don't expect you to spend every night in this room,” Hartley says shooing them out. Sam drags Julian out by the elbow and into the room.

“Don't feel too bad. Walking in on someone is something that happens a lot back home. Just be more careful and don't worry you haven't traumatized him,” Sam says and Julian heads into his own room in order to get ready to go to Star Labs to help plan for Hartley's safety.

When he's ready Sam Yanks them through the mirror and in the middle of a loud argument between the Legends, Team Flash, and the Rogues. There are overturned tables and papers all over the place.

“What happened here?” Sam asks and everyone.

“We were discussing how Thawne could bribe each of us into giving Hartley up and dead relatives came up. Seems that the heroes don't like us implying their families could be used against them,” Snart says and Sam nods understandingly.

“But you could also have family be used against you, hypocrites,” Nate says.

“Yes, but we didn't deny that it was a possible chip Thawne could bargain with. You can't deny that you wouldn't do anything to have them back. We're not saying that we don't have the same issue but at least we'll admit it's something that could be used against us. You won't even admit it's a possibility,” Len says.

“If it matters I trust the rogues more than everyone else combined,” Hartley says sitting down with the Rogues.

“You trust criminals more than heroes?” Nate asks incredulously.

“I trust my family more than you, and if we're being honest you all are criminals as well. Vigilantism is a crime. So is unlawful imprisonment and locking someone up without a trial or a lawyer,” Hartley says and Barry stares at him.

“He's right you know. All people have the right to an attorney and a trial. By sticking them in the Pipeline you were violating their constitutional rights,” Julian says and can't help but notice several of the Rogues tense when he mentioned the

“You can't even use the excuse that the CCPD was incapable of handling metas because you locked me up in the Pipeline and I'm not a Meta,” Hartley says.

“If we did something exactly like that we'd be arrested,” Len says.

“Yeah because of you did it the person you kidnapped would be in danger,” Cisco says.

“Bomb. Pipeline. Drugging. Airplane. Uninhabited island? Sounds like being your prisoner was even more dangerous.

“Not to mention you locked me up where the person I tried to hurt...and who now is trying to kidnap me...could get to me anytime he wanted. You left me there overnight with him, a lot of things can happen in eight hours,” Hartley says.

“Did he do anything?” Cisco asks.

“Why would I tell you Cisquito, you'd assume I'm just lying, like when I said Ronnie, a man I never so much as looked at wrong, and Stein, a man I respected, were alive,” Hartley says.

“Alright everyone let's all calm down and take a deep breath. Now first, let's hear why Eobard Thawne is after Hartley,” Julian says calmly.

“From what we know, Thawne has both the incantation to use the spear and the spear itself. The only logical explanation is that he needs a third thing to make work,” Rip says.

“But what could that be and what does it have to do with me? I'm an engineer not a magician,” Hartley says.

“Maybe he needs the blood of a virgin,” Axel giggles and Hartley's face flushes a little.

“And that is why I am never playing drunk truth or dare with you again,” Hartley says and Axel pouts.

“Maybe the third component isn't magical the incantation is magical maybe they need something scientific,” Rip says.

“Yes, but what? Harri...Thawne knows almost all the science I do, probably even more since he's from the future,” Hartley says.

“Wait, in the original timeline, when Thawne never comes here, you don't seek revenge on Harrison Wells for firing you which means you never invest deeply into your research on vibrations and frequencies and gloves. And when I fought you he only knew the basics of them,” Barry says.

“So, what? He wants Hartley's gloves?” Mark asks putting a protective hand on hartley's shoulder.

“No, he wouldn't have come after me at the club if that's all he needed, he also needs someone who can find and measure frequencies which is what my hearing aids do,” Hartley says.

“So he needs your gloves, brains, and ears,” Len says.

“Well, I can put something in my hearing aids to have them short circuit should he get his hands on me. I can't think if I'm in pain, and I can have Julian hide my gloves somewhere,” Hartley says.

“But won't he be pissed at you?” Shawna asks.

“Yes he will, which is why that's the backup plan to the one we are going to come up with,” Len says and they all sit down and begin to sketch out a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

“Absolutely not Hartley, there is no way we're using you as bait,” Len says and Julian and the Rogues nod in agreement.

“But Thawne is looking for me, not Barry or anyone else. The only way we'd be able to get him to come out is with either me, my gloves, or both,” Hartley says.

“So then we use your gloves as bait,” Snart says.

“Or we use something that looks like him,” Barry says and a hologram of Hartley is suddenly standing next to the original.

“That's the same trick you used on me,” Sam says.

“Exactly, Thawne doesn't know anything about you or Rosa, he was dead...I guess...maybe non-existent is a better word, when you attacked,” Barry says.

“So, much for you guys letting me know if the mission last night failed,” Wally says zooming in. 

“Sorry W... Kid Flash,” Cisco says and the Rogues can roll your eyes.

“You two can reveal your identities, if you manage to save Hartley we will forget them,” Mark says.

“I think we're good for now, and why is the guy that tried to kill someone I know...two someones I know here?” Wally asks.

“Because Hartley is a Rogue and we're not leaving his safety up to you heroes,” Mark growls.

“Alright let's all just calm down,” Len says as Hartley catches sight of something on the television and freezes. Which gets everyone's attention.

“Is that?” Cisco says.

“My parents? Yes,” Hartley says.

“Mr. And Mrs. Rathaway, what do you say about the reports that your son was attacked in a nightclub last night?” One of the reporters says.

“I believe that Hartley has fallen in with a bad crowd and chosen to live a lifestyle which is unwholesome. Also, we disowned him, he is not our son anymore,” Osgood Rathaway says and Hartley turns the TV off.

“Hartley,” Caitlin says reaching out to touch his shoulder and Hartley lets her.

“It’s fine, I’m used to it,” Hartley says and Julian frowns.

“That’s unacceptable no one deserves to be treated like that, I’m glad you destroyed their building,” Julian says.

“You know about that?” Hartley asks.

“Yeah, I recognized your last name,” Julian says and Hartley sighs.

“Sadly the building was rebuilt by the Flash,” Hartley says glancing up at Barry.

“In my defense I didn’t know they were dicks at the time, and I regret it,” Barry says and Hartley gives a soft smile.

“Thanks, that actually means a lot to me. It’s nice for people to finally realize it,” Hartley says and Julian smiles at Hartley. 

“Okay so do we need to record anything for the trap?” Hartley says.

“I’ll do it, you all find a place to use,” Julian says leading Hartley into one of the side rooms and sits Hartley down.

“Take a deep breath,” Julian says.

“Excuse me?” 

“In less twenty-four hours you’ve been attacked, had your life upheaved, had to move in with a bloke you barely know, had that same bloke walk in in you in the shower, had a horrible nightmare and have had to deal with your asshole parents. You need a minute to relax before you begin spiralling,” Julian says.

“Thanks, Julian. Sometimes I forget to just breath,” Hartley says.

“Well you can now. We can stay in here until you’re ready,” Julian says.

“Thanks.”

“I do want to ask you though, did he hurt you when you were locked up in here? You don’t have to tell me but I’ll listen if you want me to,” Julian says and Hartley smiles.

“Yes, he hit me...a lot when I was in here,” Hartley says.

“I’m sorry that happened to you, but don’t worry this time you’re safe. You have my word,” Julian says and Hartley smiles.

“Thank you.”


	6. Chapter 6

“So, tell me something about yourself,” Julian says fiddling with the device in his hands.

“Okaaaaaay, Hartley, 31, Scorpio, turn ons include books, science, and stimulating intellectual conversation. Turn offs include jerks, and long walks,” Hartley says sarcastically and Julian cracks a smile.

“Favorite TV show?” Julian says.

“American Horror Story,” Hartley says and Julian smiles.

“I like that as well, favorite movie?”

“Harry Potter, although I prefer the books,” Hartley says and Julian smiles.

“Thanks for giving me a chance to collect myself,” Hartley says.

“Of course. You don’t deserve this nonsense. My goal is to get rid of those gits so that you can get back into your life,” Julian says.

“Thank you, you seem to be the only one on Team Flash that I like,” Hartley says and Julian smiles and points the camera at Hartley.

“Do a storm out,” Julian says and Hartley stands up and Hartley acts it out for him.

“Perfect. Now yell that you never want to see us again and walk quickly with your hood up and hands in your pocket,” Julian says and Hatley acts out what Julian asked for and Julian records it.

“Next?” Hartley asks.

“I just need some footage of you walking,” Julian says and Hartley walks quickly through the room looking pissed.

“Wonderful, we’re done,” Julian says and Hartley smiles.

“So now what?” Hartley asks.

“Well they’re still looking for a place to have this trap set, I could go get some Thai food and we could eat in here,” Julian says and Hartley smiles and nods and Julian goes out quickly and gets some Thai food and quickly brings it in Hartley smiles and eats it.

“Thank you Julian. I appreciate you doing all this for me, it can’t be easy sharing your apartment with someone you barely know, and you aren’t getting anything in return,” Hartley says.

“I don’t want anything in return. I want to help you. Trust me, if I didn’t want you there, you wouldn’t be there,” Julian says and Hartley smiles.

“Thanks,” Hartley says.

“Come on, I think they are finally done planning. We should go make sure we have enough video for it,” Jullian says and they head out.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr


End file.
